Goddess of Mischief
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: After falling through the universe, he lands in an alsternate universe where he's a girl and where his girl version hasn't discovered the secret of their birth yet so he tries to stop her from finding out to let her live the life he didn't. Happened before the avengers. Haven't done fanfics for villains yet (but he is just misunderstood) so this will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Falling through the universe could take a very long time. Loki has been falling for about 4 days or 4 weeks or 4 months. He wasn't sure. But falling for that long made him remember home. How he would eat his special chocolate (15% edible star dust- cheap but fantastic) and how his (ex) father taught him everything he knew. How he was betrayed. How he was lied to. How they promised that he would be a king his whole life only to be snatched away from him.

He would rather die.

He wasn't sure if anyone has ever discovered the edge of the universe and what it's like and he wasn't sure when he would stop falling until he saw Asgard again.

First he saw a worm hole. It was a size of a football field and he fell right into it. Then he started falling again. After a few hours, he twisted and looked at the worm hole he fell into. It was now a purple star among the cluster of stars in the universe. He twisted and faced down. He was hurtling to a star.

He thought it was the end and he stared at the white star in front of him. He was going to burn and he was going to die and there would be nothing that he could do about it. The great God of Mischief- a great fraud- died from a puny star.

Wait.

No, it wasn't a star. It was a place. IT had water and buildings and everything. It had architecture like back at home (or is Asgard still his home?). Actually, it had architecture a lot like back at home. In fact, as he was getting closer and closer, it looked amazingly like Asgard, to the last detail.

Loki thought he fell through the whole universe already but that wasn't really possible. This was some sort of second Asgard- a complete replica.

Second Asgard's sun was high in it's sky and it was coming in fast and Loki didn't think he would survive the fall. He was going to land on water but his clothes were probably too heavy to keep him afloat. When he started taking off his outer clothes it was already too late. He managed to cover his face in his arms when he hit the water.

The metal on his clothes absorbed the impact but his hands felt like they were slapped by a car moving at 560 miles per hour. It immediately went numb and Loki felt weakness. He has fallen for a long time without rest or food or sleep and it has finally taken a toll on him. He tried to pull himself up but he couldn't . He looked up.

What's the point of living now anyway? He's rejected. What he was meant to do his whole life was stripped away from him so there's no purpose anymore. What's an archer without a target?

He closed his eyes and breathed in. Floating here, he might discover peace. Eternal peace. He wonder where Gods go when they die?

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand wrap around his and he felt himself pulled out of the water. He coughed and sputtered out some water.

"Oh Odin. Um, hi." He heard a voice.

Loki looked up and his eyes nearly popped. Above him was him. Or her. It was a girl version of him, anyway.

It was him with only gentler features. She had sharper eyebrows, sharper chin, high cheekbones, wavy hair that reaches centimeters below her shoulders and curls up at the end, and green eyes way brighter than his. She wore a black dress that reaches inches above her knees with green hems. She wore boots just like his and a cape like his too.

"Hello." She waved at him with a hint of British. "Want some chocolate? It's 15% edible stardust. Cheap but fantastic."

He stared at her open hand. Right there was a clump of his half melted most favorite chocolate in the whole universe.

"Layka " She said as Loki grabbed the clump and gobbled it down. "But of course you know that. Or do you?"

"You are a princess." Loki said. "Of Asgard."

"Along with Lady Thore, yes." She nodded. Her personality was fairly far from Loki's. "You're lucky I decided to take my boat out with a spin or else you could have drowned."

"Your boat, yes." Loki nodded, looking around at the small wooden boat they were in. He couldn't believe it. He's read this in his books. Universes with the same time flows. Whatever happens in one universe happens in the other.

"Soooo." Layka said "You're a traveler?"

"I am a prince."

"Well then your majesty, let's take you to the castle, shall we?" She raised one of her eyebrows and waved her hand over the boat. It slowly began moving by itself and it slowly and gracefully made it's way to shore.

They were quiet for a while. Layka admired the view while Loki sat thinking. "Why are you still here?" Loki asked.

"Why should I not?" Layka asked, placing her chin on her hands.

"After all that you have been through."

"I haven't been through anything."

Loki looked up at her "What?"

"yeah." Layka said, shrugging. "Nothing's going on in my life right now. The biggest next thing is Lady Thore's coronation but that's not even mine." She laughed but Loki couldn't. He was making sense of everything.

That's strange. The universe flow at the same time. They ride the same time line but they're not probably catched up to each other. Maybe time here was slower than time in the other Asgard.

_Oh._ Loki thought. _So it hasn't happened to her yet._

He stared at Layka sadly- Layka who was relaxing and admiring every little thing that passes the water and staring at the fishes with bright green eyes.

_Oh. _Loki gulped. _The tragedy hasn't happened yet. She still doesn't know._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Mister Loki, Since you're a travelling prince, you're welcome to stay at the castle." The boat swept to the dock and Layka jumped off, extending her arm to Loki.

"No thank you. I am fine." Loki said, shakily standing up.

"You took quite a fall there, Sir. What happened?"

Loki stood beside her and they made their way to the palace. "Nothing." Loki replied.

Layka tilted her head "Didn't look like nothing. Don't worry. I won't press you if you don't want me to."

"Lady Layka, isn't the palace this way?" Loki asked, pointing at a road filled with Asgardians.

"Just Layka and no, we're taking a short cut." Layka smirked and pulled Loki. They ran into a tight alley. Loki's wet boots and Layka's quick feet echoed on the brick road.

"Duck!" Layka jumped forward. A woman threw a bucket filled with muddy water out of a third floor window, directly at them.

Layka jumped to the left with Loki, narrowly missing getting wet by the water as if Loki wasn't wet enough already. The alley ended and they were at the palace's back door.

"Why don't you use the front door?" Loki asked her.

She shrugged "Crowds were never for me."

"They were for your sibling." Loki said. He knew what she was thinking about. Everyone adored Thor but no one pays much attention to Loki.

Layka didn't respond. They continued walking-weaving through carriages filled with every kind of food and drink that exists. They ran past them and reached the kitchen back door where a guard stood by.

"Lady Layka" The guard nodded. "Who have you brought with you this time?"

"A prince, Brant." Layka said.

"Wouldn't he rather be greeted by the main entrance." Brant said, glancing at Loki.

"Nah, you're more fun. Think fast." Layka threw an apple from her back and Brant caught it with both hands.

"Hang in there Brant." Layka called as they entered the kitchen. She nodded at everyone who greeted her and stole a loaf of bread from a nearby plate. After squeezing through the crowd, they stumbled into an empty hallway.

"Have some bread." Layka said, tearing the loaf in half and handing the bigger half to Loki. "These are fantastic. It's for the dinner tonight." Layka said with her mouth full.

It did taste brilliant- soft, warm bread that melts in your mouth. It felt like heaven for Loki. "It tastes very good. Thank you." Loki said.

Layka turned to him and smiled. "Yeah I think so."

They turned a corner and they bumped into a girl holding a gigantic woven basket in her hands that was filled with white laundry. She hit them hard and the contents came flying out.

"Oh my Gods! Lady Layka!" The girl quickly bowed before scrambling to pick up the clothes. She wore a light blue dress until her ankles and a golden headband keeping her explosively curly brown hair from covering her face. A lock of hair escaped the headband and fell down the left side of her face. You could almost see the freckles under her round chestnut eyes with her brown complexion. She looked young- about 16 for a mortal. A bit too young to be working in a palace.

"Hey, it's fine." Layka answered, picking up some laundry. "Noelle, isn't it?"

The girl nodded furiously, making her hair bounce. She smiled and blushed. "yes, ma'am."

"Call me Layka, please. Have you eaten yet?"

Noelle shook her head in the smallest way and bit her lips.

"Then take my bread."

"No, it's fine-"

"I insist." Layka said, pushing the bread into her hand. "Please. And let me take those. I just need you to take Mister Loki here to his chambers. He's a traveler and a prince. Make him comfortable." Layka took the laundry basket from Noelle and smiled up at Loki "Take care"

Loki smiled back. She was so kind and cheery and sweet. She's the opposite of her. He couldn't bear to think what would happen to her if she found out. It would ruin her. He needs to make sure that she never finds out.

"What's wrong?"Noelle asked, looking up at him.

Loki blinked a few times. He actually wondered if he can trust her. He he's gonna do what he's planning to do then he would need help.

"You don't need to tell me anything." Noelle added. "Just tell me when you're ready- or don't tell me! Um… Whatever you want." Noelle blushed. "Shall we go to your room?"

Loki smiled and nodded. They turned a corner and walked up a wide staircase. They turned left and crossed a brick bridge with a stunning view of Asgard. Vines that bore every color and kind of flowers snaked around the columns holding up the bridge's roof. At the other side was a set of golden doors as high as two floors. Inside was a circular bed at the center with curtains covering floor to ceiling glass windows. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving light to a set of chairs beside floor- to- ceiling book cases. There was a large wardrobe at the left side of the bed and a door beside it leading to the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Noelle asked, twirling around the room with her arms spread. "I especially love this guest room because you get to read with a great view."

Loki sat on his bed and ran his hand back and forth the golden covers.

"I'll be readying the plates for the dinner so I will have to hurry. If you need anything, there's a bell behind the-"

"I'm an alternate version of Lady Layka." Loki blurted out.

Noelle bit her lips. Loki didn't know why he blurted it out. He just needed someone to know. He felt like he wanted to cry. He buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He was completely and utterly lost. He wasn't even sure if Noelle believed him. If he was in her place, he really wouldn't believe a strange, soaking wet traveler that he just met.

Noelle slowly walked towards him and sat beside him. The covers were slightly wet but he has dried off a little so it won't be a big bother.

He felt Noelle's soft hands touch his shoulder.

"Is that all you want to say?" She whispered.

He looked over at her with red eyes. She softly smiled at him. "You believe me?" He asked.

"I won't voice things I don't need to but I yes, I do. You look pretty messed up to be joking."

They both laughed. Loki wasn't feeling that bad anymore.

"Well, returning to your previous question, then no. I have more to say."

"Say only what you want. I'll be right here, listening."

Loki took a deep breath. He's felt lucky. The person he meets is a person that understands. A person that understands is someone he needs right now.

"Well, My illogical brother- Thor- led an attack on the frost giants because we were attacked on coronation day and I found out."

He took a shaky breath. Should he really tell her?

"I found out that I… I was… I am a… frost giant."

He glanced at Noelle. She just nodded. She didn't pester him or ask what's next. She was just there for him.

"Well, I got angry and I decided to wipe out the frost giants-which wasn't a wise move- since they don't follow our terms so why should we. Thor was banished but he came back and I fell. Into nothingness… I fell for a _very_ long time until I fell here."

After a long time, Noelle asked. "So what's your move?"

"Make sure she never finds out she's a frost giant. You can travel between parallel universes but time is slower here so it hasn't happened here. I don't want _anyone_ to go through what I did. I can never go home, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do." Noelle nodded. "And I'll help. Don't worry. I got your back."

Noelle stood up and started to walk out of the door. "I'll just help get dinner ready down at the kitchen. If you need anything, just ring the bell behind the curtain."

Loki stood up and was about to go the bathroom when he heard Noelle say "Loki?"

He turned around. Noelle was standing by the doorway with her other hand on the door. "When I said anything, I meant _anything._"

Loki nodded and said "Thank you"

Noelle smiled and said "See you at dinner." before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very VERY VERY VERY long hiatus.

'Adin' pronounced as 'eydin' and 'Thore' pronounced as 'Thor' so I just made it fancier and girly.

"So how is Lady Thore at your dimension?" Noelle asked.

"Arrogant" Loki answered automatically. "But he means well."

Loki has finished taking a warm bath and now Noelle was helping him put on his outfit for dinner. It had the same style as his clothes back in Asgard- black, green, gold, and a lot of buckles and straps.

"You seem like a nice guy, Sir Loki." Noelle said. "Are you sure it was you who did all those things?"

Loki turned around to face her. She stopped fixing his suit and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

Noelle pursed her lips "There's a thing that _happens_ to people. Too much power drives them crazy. Mad. There's a sort of consciousness behind them. You mentioned a weapons room. If your Asgard is the same as this Asgard then that means that you have the teseract. Please don't tell me that you didn't touch it or anything."

Loki paused for a moment. "… Why does it concern you?"

"Because I know about it. Trust me. It controls people. It's not good. It's not just a weapon but its _living_ and it's twisted."

Loki nodded slightly. He did touch it but only for a short while. Bt now that he thinks about it, he can't give any acceptable excuses as to why he did those things. He didn't know why he had to destroy a whole race or destroy a city for his brother. He just did it.

Noelle took a step backed, looked at him from head to toe, and sighed "You're ready."

"Thank you, Noelle." Loki said, smiling at her.

"I'm pretty sure you know your way to the dining room. I've got other businesses to attend to."

"I'm pretty sure I do." Loki replied before turning and walking to the dining room. He walked through the bridge, past the hall, down some stairs, through a few more halls, until finally reaching the dining room. The guards opened the door for him and he saw his alternative family for the first time.

At the head of the table was the queen. She was the alternate of Odin. She had the same glint of bravery and a bit of coldness in her eyes. Lady Thore sat at his right and Layka at his left. Some of Lady Thore's friends where there and the King –who is the alternate of his mother- sat at the other end. There were two empty chairs and he would rather sit beside Layka than Lady Thore.

"Glad you could make it." Layka whispered as he started getting food and filling his plate. "Gets abit lonely here." She glanced disgustedly at her sister and her sister's friends who were stuffing hunks of meat with their bare hands into their mouths. "I tend to lose my appetite."

Loki pulled out a piece of chocolate from his pocket and said "Want some chocolate? It's 15% edible stardust. Cheap but fantastic."

Layka smiled at him, amused.

"Loki." The Queen's voice boomed and the noise died down. "I am Queen Adin of Asgard. You are a visitor then, from another place?"

"Yes" Loki replied politely. "I am a prince."

"A prince of what?" The queen asked, amused.

"A prince of a great city far away."

"Even greater than Asgard, I supposed?"

Loki glanced at one of the doors to the kitchen. Noelle stood there, watching him.

"I am sure nothing compares to the wondrous city of Asgard." He said before turning to the queen.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Loki the traveler."

"But how do we not know you're an enemy, Loki the traveler?" Lady Thore asked.

"He kinda fell from the sky." Layka interjected.

"And that makes him less of a spy?" Lady Thore asked.

"Wise thinking, Thore." Queen Adin. "Prove yourself that you are unarmed, Loki."

"I have no belongings except for the clothes on my back. You can search my chambers whenever you wish."

The Queen waved her hand. Two soldiers standing guard at the door ran out to search his room."

"Can't we trust an innocent traveler once and a while?" Layka muttered.

"We don't have that luxury as protectors of Asgard. Everything outside and even inside is a threat." Queen Adin snapped.

"Stop acting as if we're in the middle of war, Mother. It's peaceful. Stop putting everyone on edge too much. Don't worry." Layka snapped back.

"It won't hurt being prepared, sister." Lady Thore said through bites. "If I had it my way, I would kill every race that once opposed us."

"But it's not your turn yet, Thore." The Queen said sternly.

Layka stared at her food and slowly said "Well I trust him so I hope that's good enough for you."

The Queen stood up and said looking at Loki "One's judgment is useless against multiple."

Layka rolled her eyes and stood up, sauntering to the opposite door. Loki stood up as well and said politely "Will you excuse me?"

"please" The Queen muttered, gesturing him to leave. Loki bowed awkwardly and ran off. Layka was on the nearest balcony, her head bent down and both hands spread on the marble rails.

"You didn't have to defend me." Loki said behind her. She didn't move but she said "Nah. It's fine. I never stood up against her before."

Loki walked next to her and stared at the great stretch of Asgard. The sun was setting. Half of the city's lights were turned on and the sun colored the landscapes with shades of natural orange. "She just don't… It's not about you."

"It's about your mother's favorite." Loki finished. He knew what she was going through. He felt it too. "She likes Thore better."

Layka looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit red. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious."

Layka shook her head "no"

"I'm going through the same thing." Loki countered.

She stared up at him with her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes, I am sure." Loki said a bit too quickly.

Layka kept staring at him. He tried to look less suspicious but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't meet her eyes and he kept fiddling with his shirt.

"Sir Loki!"

Loki sighed in relief mentally. _Thank you, Noelle._

Noelle ran up to them and said "Good evening Madame and sir. I need to talk to sir Loki if you don't mind, Lady Layka."

Layka smiled and turned to Noelle "I don't mind." She turned to Loki before leaving and murmured "I trust you, Loki so I won't push you but prove to me I did the right thing." And left.

Loki took a deep breath. Layka was one of the only people who trust him so he might as well try to keep it that way.

"Loki" Noelle said, looking up at him with her bouncy curly hair "I know someone who could help you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose you know him." Noelle said as they half walked, half ran through the hallway. Noelle suddenly stopped in front of a tapestry of Asgard and walked behind it. She shuffled under it a few seconds until Loki heard a click and she pushed away the tapestry and revealed a door big enough for one person. Inside were torches and steep stone stairs that spiraled away. She motioned him to come forward and leaped up the stairs. Loki had to run to catch up.

"Or you might not know him. He likes to keep secret." Noelle huffed as she took the stairs two at a time. Loki closed the door and ran after her. The air was hot and stuffy and he barely had space. He had to press against the opposite wall to avoid burning his face on the nearby torches and he was getting hot and sweaty from the lack of fresh air. "He's one of the royal scientists but he's the best."

Noelle suddenly stopped and Loki almost bumped into her. Through the dim light, he saw a smooth iron door with no handle. Noelle softly placed her hand on the door. It shimmered gold and disappeared.

"Come on inside, Alden wants to see you."

The room was cozy with high ceilings and airy windows. Books overflowed from bookcases and books were stacked everywhere. On the bookcases were different vials filled with strange liquids and solids. An old man with a beard and white hair sat behind desk reading a book. In front of him was a vial propped over a Bunsen Burner burning violet flames.

He looked up at Noelle and smiled "Hello my dear."

"I've brought someone with me." Noelle said stepping sideways to reveal an awestruck Loki.

"This place is amazing." He muttered, gaping at the books and vials.

"Thank you. They're my life's work." Alden said, standing up and walking towards him. "I am Alden, the wise and Noelle tells me you came from another universe."

Loki nodded while Alden examined him from head to toe.

"You do look like Lady Layka." Alden mused.

"I come from an Asgard where the people are in their opposite genders and have different personalities. I learned enough about alternate universes to learn that this one flows in the same time stream as my home universe though this one flows slower."

"Time stream?" Noelle asked. She was already leaning on a window sill, examining an old book in her hands.

"It means that whatever happens in his universe happens in ours." Alden explained, walking towards one of his bookshelves. "But our time is delayed so his past is our future."

"But something terrible happened to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to Layka."

"Why do you care for her?" Alden asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to go through what I went through. I lost my people, my friends, even my own brother." Loki said.

Noelle looked up from her book and Alden smiled at him sadly.

"You're smart, my boy, and I know that you know how time streams work."

Loki slowly nodded "Yes. Whatever happens in the other universe happens here and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Those were the main laws of Time."

Alden nodded. "Yes. And no."

Loki looked up at him with a spark in his eyes. "really?"

"We all want to understand everything. We want to think that we know everything in its full extent when actually, we're just at the beginning."

Alden turned the Bunsen burner off and took the vial on top of it. It suddenly turned red the moment it was lifted away from the fire.

"We want to limit things and say that they can only this and they cannot do that. We want to record everything. We should accept the fact that not everything is known. Science isn't about knowing everything but appreciating the beauty of the small things around us."

He thrust the vial up and the contents broke into droplets, each lighting up and drifting around and turning into different colors like a rainbow of differently colored fireflies. Loki looked up and smiled. Noelle started jumping up and catching a few of them.

"We cannot control or set the limits of time itself. We cannot say that this is impossible." Alden clasped Loki's shoulders. Loki tore his eyes away from the lights and look at Alden. His eyes were bright and happy. He knew the true meaning of everything around him. Where Loki saw darkness, Alden could see light and it makes him oh so very happy.

"Loki, my young lad, Everything is possible. Don't let someone tell you your limits. And when something goes wrong, all you have to do is find the bright side. Trust me, there always is."


	5. Chapter 5

It's come to my attention that Noelle is a boy name? whatevs, it's cool.

"That is a very fine dress, Noelle. What is it for?" Loki commented when he bumped into Noelle on his way back from breakfast the next day. Noelle was carefully holding a short golden dress with multiple layers and a few golden braids for a belt and a headband. The dress was covered in a thin piece of plastic and on top of that was a pair of sandals and circlets for the arms.

"It's more of a uniform for the pre coronation ball. We thought it would be nice if all the servants wore matching clothes."

"Pre coronation ball?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, you should come. Plus it would help you arm up with Lady Layka. Healthy friendships never hurt, you know and you'll never know if it'll come handy in your _quest_. Don't you have pre coronation balls?"

Loki politely shook his head.

"Well I guess that's a good thing. It's a sign that not everything happens and small stuff can get through the time rule. Maybe you have a bigger chance than you thought."

Loki smiled "I guess you're right. Speaking of the quest, I think I better go read about time streams. I could use a good book right now."

"You sound just like Layka." Noelle said "And I presume you know the way?"

Loki nodded.

"Alright then. I've still got ten dozen cupcakes to bake so I'll leave you to yourself."

Loki turned on his heal and walked up the nearest staircase, towards the library. The library occupied the lower parts of the library. It was one of his favorite places to spend time. He stepped into the library and walked directly to his favorite section. He found the metal gate dividing the shelves inside from the rest of the library. He was about to pull it open when he felt a burning sensation shoot through his hand and up his arm. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked at it. It was red and very hot.

_Oh right._ Loki thought _I'm just a traveler here._

He looked up at the sign that said 'King, Queen, and relatives only.' and grimaced. He breathed in. That's fine. He knew a secret entrance.

He walked to the far side and crossed his fingers to see if it was still there. He smiled when he saw it. It was a small dent in the gate. Two bars were pried open enough to slip a child's body remembered when Thor made it when they were kids. He remembered when Thor found him reading and he wanted to brag about his strength.

"I have become as strong as father, brother." Thor boomed. Loki just wanted him to leave him in peace and silence. "Ask me anything and I can make it happen."

"How about leaving?" Loki muttered. "I am in the middle of reading."

"Through the window because I am sure I would survive."

Loki considered it but his dad would most likely get mad at him. "No, through the iron bars. It's enchanted so it is highly unlikely that-"

Thor ran to the nearest iron bars and started to pull them apart. To Loki's surprise he managed to do it with enough sweat and power. Thor slipped out then in again and turned to him and smiled and Loki genuinely smiled back.

Loki bit his lip. He hated his brother, sure, but they were brothers no matter what and he missed him. He missed home and he missed his family and he missed his friends and he missed belonging somewhere.

He positioned himself and lunged through the gap. He had to wiggle a bit to get through and the iron bars weren't that hot due to his clothes. He stood up and examined the scorch marks forming on his clothes and patted it lightly. Then, Loki proceeded to looking around the secluded section and finding the books he wanted to read. He ran until he reached the wall and was about to turn left when he tripped on something big and fell.

"Ah!" He managed to extend his hands before his face smashed the ground.

"Quite, we're in a library!" The thing he tripped on said. He turned to see himself on a smiling Layka. "How'd you get through, Loki?"

"There was a small gap." Loki said, looking up at her.

"That's very clever." Layka said, patting his back. Loki pushed the wall and stood up while Layka sat cross-legged, staring at him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?" Loki asked, dusting his sleeves.

"Nah. It's Thore's coronation anyway. Not mine. Plus I like to read." She chirped, shaking the book in her hands. The book was golden with the title 'The History of The Gods and Godesses'

"I like that book." Loki commented, sitting cross legged beside her. "It has many underrated facts."

"I know, right?" Layka's eyes brightened and she turned towards him "Like all those people who died in the wars, why do they always think about the leader and not the soldiers I mean, they had lives too."

"And families and children." Loki added.

"Exactly!" Layka exasperated and raised her arms "Someone finally gets it!"

"my favorite part is in this page…" Loki said, leaning in and turning the pages, looking for the one he really liked. Only when he felt Layka breathing down on his neck that he leaned in too close for comfort but he couldn't back up or he would hit Layka.

"You know" Layka whispered in his neck and him tickle a bit. "There are giant moths in the library."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed "_giant moths? _Are you joking?"

"No one uses this section so the moths get trapped here and they must've eating some of the enchanted books or something because they're hella big." Layka whispered back.

"You must be joking. There's no such thing as giant moths. And where did you get such a theory?" Loki asked.

"I just thought about it now actually because this is the first time I've seen a giant moth and it's right in front of us and I swear to Adin I've never seen one that big."

Loki whipped his head up and Layka narrowly avoided hitting her nose with the back of his head. Beyond his belief, Loki found a giant moth flying a few meters away from where they sat.

"You've got to be joking." Loki muttered.

"Is it harmless? Should we run?" Layka asked, slowly standing up while pulling Loki up as well.

"Did you bring any weapons?" Loki asked.

"Gee, let me check if I brought me sword to the library. NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT, HUH?!"

The giant moth hissed at them and they screamed and ran. They ran straight and turned right at the first turn.

"Run faster!" Loki cried.

"We need a distraction!" Layka yelled at him from behind. The moth was getting closer. It bumped into shelves, causing them to fall and hissed occasionally. A ightbub went up in Loki's head and he pulled Layka to the right and used all his willpower to consentrate. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw Layka and himself in front of him. He thought one word- _run_- and his other self and the other Layka turned around and ran the other way. He led Layka behind the shelf and hid there while the moth flew past them.

Layka let out a sigh of relief "phew, that was close, huh? Where'd you learn to do that?"

"huh?" Loki asked nervously. Here we go again.

"I mean, that was some serious projection there… I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"…Well you thought wrong, I guess. The universe is very vast."

Layka looked up at him playfully and whispered "What secrets do you hold?"

Loki thought she was serious when she punched his arm and looked around her. They were at a dead end. Behind them was as a wall and a window big enough for an average person to go through. Outside was a 50 feet drop or more into a fish pond made out of smooth stone and a waterfall in the center.

"That's a long way down." Layka said propping herself against a bookshelf.

"Do you have a fear of heights?" Loki asked.

"I technically wouldn't call it a fear. Probably a… nervousness towards it." Layka sighed "Let's just run as fast as we can to the gate, agreed?"

"agreed" Loki nodded ad they both turned to see the moth at the very end of the hall turn towards them and advance.

"Oh, come on!" Layka cried.

Loki jumped up the window and held out his hand. "Come on!"

"Loki.."

"You can do it, I promise."

"I really can't , I'm sorry…" Layka cried, buring her head in her arms. Loki could just grab her on the spot and jump out but he needed a gentler tactic.

"But you trust me, don't you?" Loki asked. "You trust me? You know I can prove it. I can prove it right now."

The moth was getting closer but he can't rush this. "I promise we won't die. You said you trust me, didn't you?"

Layka looked at him and jumped up the window infront of him. The window was cramped so their foreheads touched. "If we survive, I dare you to take me to the dance."

Loki smiled "That's the spirit."

Layka jumped on him and wrapped his arms around him before he leaned both of them and fell off the window, into probable death.


	6. Chapter 6

Updating before school starts. The ball wasn't in my original plan but I want to beat around the bush a bit and let him bond with others.

Even though they almost died and Loki broke his wrist and Layka scratched one of her elbows, the first thing Layka did after hitting the stone floor of the fairly deep pond and struggling to the surface with her heavy, damp clothes was laugh.

She laughed heartily and fell on her back and continued laughing as she floated on top of the water. Loki looked at her with a worried smile "I think you have hit your head."

"no" Layka giggled. "It's just that, that was fun, _you know?_"

"Indeed" Loki said, helping her up and wading out of the fish pond. Several workers and people looked at them but seeing that Layka was laughing, they thought they weren't in any serious harm whatsoever. "Falling almost to our deaths was _fun_."

Layka punched him in the arm. "No really, it was! I haven't done anything that exciting my whole life!"

"Really?" Loki asked.

Layka nodded vigorously with a wide grin splattered on her face. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and her step had a slight spring to it.

"That's strange" Loki mused, voicing out his thoughts "because they didn't have moths back at-"

"Back where?" Layka asked

Loki mentally slapped his forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

With the most amazing stroke of luck, Noelle ran up to them and said "Goodness me, you're wet!"

"It's fine, don't worry." Loki waved off when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He hissed and grabbed it.

"I think you broke your wrist." Layka said, pointing at Loki's injured wrist, poised to poke it.

"Well don't poke it!" Loki said, moving his injury away from Layka.

"You seem to be injured too, ma'am" Noelle said, gently grabbing Layka's arm and examining her slightly bleeding elbow.

"The ball is 4 hours away and The Queen has requested me to get you ready if it's fine with you."

"Whatever, it's fine." Layka said politely and turned to Loki and pointed a finger at him. "Get ready. Get dressed. You're my date."

Layka turned on her heel and sauntered off. Noelle mouthed 'infirmary' to Loki before turning and closely following Layka.

Loki watched them leave before turning to the other direction and walking towards the infirmary.

"It's not bad." The healer said. "It's just…. really, really broken."

"That bad, huh?" Loki laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry, I can heal it but it will take time… but not really."

Loki looked at her amused while the healer started mixing ingredients with a mortar and pestle.

"Look, I'm just an apprentice, okay?" She laughed nervously. "But I know what I'm doing." She took the crushed herbs and rubbed her hands together, muttering enchantments. She opened her hand to reveal a thin, shiny golden piece of string.

The healer held it up and looked back and forth from the string and Loki. "huh. It suits your clothes." She proceeded to tying it tightly around Loki's right wrist. "Remove it about 3 days from now or when it turns a dull yellow. And here, drink water."

Loki took the glass of water from the healer and started drinking when his hand suddenly loosened its grip and dropped the water, breaking the glass and spilling half of the contents on his shoes. The healer jumped and turned to him in surprise.

"Ah… I was hoping that wouldn't happen." The healer said

"Well it happened." Loki said "And it's not like I wasn't wet enough already."

The healer winced. "The magic may have an effect on the muscles making it…limp."

Loki stared at the golden string on his wrist. "But this will heal me and it won't do anything else other than… that, right?"

"Nope, that's all it will do." The healer said.

Loki nodded and stood up "I'll just avoid using my right hand. It won't be much of an inconvenience anyway."

For some reason, the universe is strangely fond of ironies. That particular injury was more than an inconvenience. It was more of an obstacle- possibly even bigger.

In fact, at some point in the future, that inconvenience actually almost nearly killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now don't you look hand-some!" Noelle exclaimed, brushing Loki's new outfit carefully. "_Perfect_ tailoring, as I expect from my mom, and it matches you nicely!"

The outfit did match him It was like his old clothes except it was grander and had a lot more gold and a few pieces of sleek armor sticking out here and there under the fabrics.

"Your mother made the armor?" Loki asked, running his hand over the thin pieces of metal. It was truly fit for a king.

"She has lots of spare time." Noelle answered as she tightened some buckles at the back and buckles on the shoe. "And she's got reliable resources."

Noelle wore her golden dress with matching sandals, bracelets, and headbands. She wore a bit of gold make up on her eyelids and had her hair tied to a short, loose braid. A few strands of baby hair escaped from her braid and fell over her round eyes. She blew one out of her view before standing and admiring her handiwork.

"Well, you can send her my gratitude." Loki said, pretty impressed himself.

"Thanks. It's her pleasure. She likes making clothes." Noelle said, tidying Loki's room a bit before turning to him and saying "The ball starts in an hour. Layka's already at the ball, greeting others. Layka's no ordinary person. She's a princess so you better treat her like one." Noelle sent him a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing." Loki assured her. Noelle nodded before turning with an empty basket in her hand and speed walking away.

Loki decided not to arrive early. Instead he surveyed his book shelf and looked at his thousands of books. He created a pile of 6 books on his bed and started wafting through them until he eventually fell asleep. He woke up 20 minutes late for the ball. He jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the ball. By the time he found Layka, he was sweating and panting.

"You're late" a voice chirped. "I hope you liked your books. I see you fairly enjoyed reading 'History of Asgard'."

Loki turned around and was greeted by Layka holding a plate full of different kinds of her favorite chocolate.

"Want some?" she asked "I already picked out all the stardust chocolate but there's still some really good stuff here…"

"How did you know that I was reading that book?" Loki asked.

"There's text on your cheek."

Loki began rubbing his hand on his cheek which only smudged the words a bit.

Layka grabbed the nearest napkin and dipped it in her water goblet and started gently rubbing Loki's cheek.

"Is it gone?" Loki asked after a few minutues.

Layka shrugged "You can still see the word 'surprise' but just slightly."

"Then it's fine." Loki said, pushing her hand away.

Layka stared at him and smiled. They just stood there starign at each other until Loki realized what was happening.

"Look" Loki slowly said. A hint of nervousness appeared in Layka's eyes. "I really like you…"

"I really like you too" Layka smiled.

_Oh odin_. Loki thought "But we can't be together."

"What do you mean?" Layka asked. "We can't have fun?"

"We can't be involved with each other." Loki said "We can't be _together_."

Layka's eyes widened and she turned to the wall and punched it.

"Layka?" Loki asked.

"Oh my… you really thought I _liked _you?!" Layka laughed "What's with you guys?! We're just together for a few days, we just hang out and you immediately _assume_ we're _together_?! What's with you men?!"

Loki blinked "But.. you asked me to come with you to the ball…"

"Yeah because you're my friend." Layka nodded. "I thought you might enjoy it, you know, free food. And I don't have that much friends. Not really."

Loki smiled and said "thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything." Loki said. _And I swear to you I let you have a better life. Better than mine._

"Ooh, come on, you big lug." Layka threw her arm around him and hauled him around. First to introduce him to some people, then introduce him as her boyfriend to a group of girls.

"I thought I'm not your _boyfriend_." Loki whispered as they walked away, the group of girls staring at them.

"I was just joking. Those skunks brag about _everything_ and to be honest…. You're not ugly."

Loki looked back at the girls. They blushed and waved at him. When the music started playing, they decided to dance but stopped after 15 minutes because not of them are very good at it. They proceeded to the kitchen where they found Noelle.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Layka asked, winking at Noelle.

Noelle replied with a "Yes, I managed to do everything I need." though it sounded like she was reading from a teleprompter. They shook hands and Noelle left.

"What was that about?" Loki asked.

Layka opened her hand to reveal a small pouch. "It's something you put in food to make them drunk." Layka snapped her fingers and her dress shimmered and turned into the same dress Noelle and the other servers were wearing. Her flowing hair transformed into a bun and she lost most of her makeup. Her face slightly changed too so it wasn't obvious it was her. Loki looked down to see that he also changed clothes.

Layka grabbed the nearest tray of cupcakes and whispered to Loki "ok. I'm going to tell you all the people I hate here. Sprinkle it, hurry!"

That's how Layka and Loki spent 30 minutes in the ball giving free cupcakes to random people and watching from a distance their drunken states. After an hour, nearly 1/8 of the guests are drunk and unable to continue the ball and went back to their homes with an escort.

The powder may have an effect on them because son enough, Layka lost the consentration to keep their disguises and they began giggling right infront of the people they're trying to prank.

"Hey, hey Thore… want one?" Layka held up the half empty tray of cupcakes up to Lady Thore's face, wriggling her eyebrows while Loki turned his back on her, trying to hide his audible giggles.

Thore gave Layka an are-you-serious look and Layka just nodded at her.

"It's really goooooood"

"yes it is" Loki managed to add before turning again and laughing.

THore decicded to play along. "Well if it is so good then why don't you have one?" She took one cupcake and handed it to her.

"Oh, for me? Oh my gosh, thank!" Layka slurred, dropping the cupcakes and grabbing the one in THore's hand.

"Ok, that's it." Thore grabbed Loki and Layka and dragged them out of the ball.

"Hey… hey Layka, don't!" Loki tried to warn her but it was too late. She finished the cupcake. Loki face palmed himself mentally.

"Someone get these two to their rooms please." Thore called out to the passing servants. "Sorry sister but you're getting drunk. You need to get rest. I promise to check on you later."

Layka clasped her shoulder and nodded "I really appreciate that."

Noelle walked towards them and said "I've got it, Lady Thore"

Thore nodded at her before returning to the ball.

"Loki helped Noelle up as they dragged a ranting Noelle up to her room.

"I just don't get why we don't potty train birds, you know? SO you would rather clean up their mess than discipline them? And who allowed them to poop wherever they want? Rude…"

"Sorry I gave you the powder. I really shouldn't have." Noelle apologized to Loki.

"It's fine. We had fun." Loki smiled.

They finally reached her room and tucked Layka into her bed.

"Anyway" Yawned Layka "Tomorrow is the coronation. Big day for…." She fell asleep and proceeded to snoring.

"Big day for me" Loki muttered. Noelle heard him and looked up at him.

"It's going to be fine." Noelle encouraged.

"I hope. I've never fought off destiny before."

"And you've never fallen through time and space and survived. Come on, you can do this."

Loki nodded "besides, what's the worst that could happen, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Time for the climax.

Loki placed his hand on the handles to the doors of his room and took deep breaths. This was it. Today is the day. He rested his forehead on the doors. He stood there, preparing himself of the nearly impossible task ahead. To fight the universe. To change the future. To save the life of his friend. If he was to do something right for someone then this was it.

He took another deep breath, straightened himself and burst through the door, out into the bright open air. Today was the morning of the coronation and today the frost giants will attack.

"Loki!"

Layka called from behind closely followed by Noelle. "I'm heading to the throne room right now. The coronation will start in an hour or something, wanna come along?"

"No, I have business." Loki answered a bit too hurriedly.

Layka narrowed her eyes "Something much more important than the new Queen on Asgard?"

Loki glanced at Noelle. She had a slight smile. She wasn't nervous or proud or scared for him. She simply respected whatever he did next and that's what made Loki trust her in the first place.

"It is to me." Loki answered confidently.

Layka smiled. "If it's that important then I hope you succeed in whatever you're doing. Good luck." Layka held out her hand and Loki shook it. Layka stared at him before turning around and walking away.

Noelle approached Loki and whispered "I had a chat with Alden last night. He gave me a few lessons on the time thingy things."

"Did he now?" Loki asked.

Noelle nodded. "I can help! What do want me to do, chief?"

"Stay away."

Noelle looked surprised. Loki pretended not to notice her change of expression. "what?"

"I said I can help." Noelle scoffed.

"But I can't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Noelle said, slightly offended.

Loki thought quickly "And I need you to stay and make sure Layka doesn't come for me."

Noelle bit her lip "but what if you get hurt?"

Loki was quiet. "I can't let that happen then. If anyone would find out, they would alert the whole castle and time will reinsert itself. Layka will end up knowing."

Noelle sighed. Loki waited for her to say something instead she hugged him and caught him off guard.

"Please, please be careful." Noelle breathed. "You're a very dear friend to me, even though it's just been a while. You're like an older brother I've never had."

Loki pushed her gently and looked at her slightly red chestnut eyes with concern.

"Thank you and I swear I won't die. Not yet."

He kissed her forehead and ran towards the weapons room, a lot more nervous than ready.

"I need a moment alone." Loki told the guards "It's business concerned with Lady Layka."

The guards nodded.

"Oh and they need as much security as they can during the coronation so it would be best for you two to go there." Loki added for good measure.

The guards nodded again and marched in sync towards the throne room.

He reached the room after a few minutes. He took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

He spotted the Teseract at the end of the long hallway and stared at it. It might have been the one thing that started all of this- the one thing that lost him everything- his home, his family, his life. But why did he still feel compelled towards it?

He slowly walked towards it when he stopped midway. Was it just him or was it getting colder?

Loki quickly exhaled. His breath turned to fog. Yep, it was definitely freezing. He heard water movement. Loki took another shaky breath. This was it. This is what he has been waiting for. Loki turned around and was greeted by 3 frost giants a few meters taller than him. Loki stood tall and said with a confident voice he didn't know he had "If you want the teseract then you will have to go through me."

"That's it?" The middle frost giant laughed.

Loki channeled all his strength and created dozen versions of him. The original Loki turned a shade of blue and his eyes turned red for a few minutes before he took a deep, icy breath and he turned into his normal colors again. He took up his fighting stance with his back arched and his fists clenched. As he did, so did his dozens of copies. He didn't have his staff right now but he had luck. He was the very God of mischief and lies and deceit. If anyone knows how to outsmart another person, it was him.

He murmured in a low murderous tone "Easier said than done." And all of his forms attacked.

Noelle was worried. And that was because she's been having these _episodes_ lately. Noelle does know a thing or two about time because that was her gift. Loki and Layka are the king and queen of mischief. Lady Thore controls thunder. She had a tiny gift, and that is seeing the future.

Seeing the future was tricky business especially when you're not trained to do so. Noelle wasn't the Goddess of seeing the future, she was only blessed to have that gift. She didn't enhance it at school because she's really not into the complicated twists of time so she wasn't that good.

The future is shifting continuously. Whenever we make a decision- however irrelevant it may seem- changes the future entirely. There are many ways a future can go down and Noelle saw a way that she didn't really like. All the futures Noelle sees are the futures most likely to happen. According to what she sees, Loki will most probably die. But it's just the most possible future right now, it's not 100% sure it would happen. More like 80%.

Now she's conflicted. Do what Loki said and wait here or risk ruining the entire quest and calling Layka to help him. Knowing Loki, he would rather die than let Layka know. He was that type of person…. But Noelle was the type of person who couldn't sit there and watch someone die.

She first knew that none of the guards would listen to her. Only Layka. Layka was her only chance. She took a deep breath and thought _for your own good Loke. _

She walked towards Layka. Luckily the coronation hasn't start so she was in the kitchen stuffing her pockets with the stardust chocolates.

"Layka?" Noelle called her.

Layka turned around, her hand filled with chocolate behind her back "I didn't get anything!"

"Ok ma'am but we've got a problem." Noelle bit her lip.

Layka turned serious and she groaned "oh no… It's Loki isn't it? Something's gone wrong with the thing he didn't want to tell me, correct?"

"So sorry, he asked me not to say but I don't know what to do." Squeaked Noelle "He told me not to tell anyone but he's in serious trouble and you're his closest friend. I'm so sorry. I really am…"

Layka grit her teeth. She twirled around in her pants and long sleeves green and black outfit. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, showing off her green eyes.

She pointed at a group of four guards having their brake. "You guys, come with me. My best friend's in trouble."


End file.
